


Moonlit Waltz

by dr_pyc



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Letters, Love Letters, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_pyc/pseuds/dr_pyc
Summary: Cecilion tries to write the beautiful words Carmilla taught him.
Relationships: Carmilla/Cecilion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Guinevere/Gusion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Moonlit Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> A canon after Carmilla and Cecilion arrived at the Empire with the help of Gusion and Guinevere. Based from the lore written at the MLBB website.

⌌⊱⇱⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊰⌍  
**_Cecilion_**  
⌎⊱⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⇲⊰⌏

_She makes me forget time instead._

_She – Carmilla – I have been using all the words I could have possibly known all my life. And yet, there can be no exact word to describe how much my heart longs for her; every time I see her everything suddenly feels... surreal. I am in love with the way I see her dance to her heart's content, and so much more when she watches me sing for her back at the opera house in Aberleen. With her, time felt fast and yet nonexistent._

_There she sat, in the middle of the sophisticated crowd, and her pair of luscious brown eyes caught mine. Just like that, I knew it._

_I fell._

_My Carmilla, dressed in innocence, crowned with sweetness – every move she makes bring me the joy I have never felt before. After that performance I held, she went to me. I never expected it, but I am glad she did._

_I am more than grateful. I am eternally thankful for her presence that brought me the warmth I have been longing for, the lovely aroma of her blood I could sense even from far away. She felt... different. Different, in a good way, and I am addicted._

_Blood was a necessity for my kind. Of course, I drink to survive – to see the dawn, the dusk, and her smile. I have embraced red ever since I knew colors. I am drowned in the intoxication of her lips, which was the prettiest shade of red – I wanted to kiss her then and there._

_She was like the moon – so perfect, and yet so lonely. She stared at the stars like they were pillows for her mind and in their light she could rest her heavy head. She was beautifully out of place. Sometimes... I believe she intended to be, like the moon during the day._

_And when the night falls, she shines._

_Thank you, Carmilla. For being my everything... as well as teaching me how to read and write. This I write to you to show that I've been learning well._

_I won't be able to enjoy anything life has to offer me without you here by my side._

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

_With Gusion's help, and Carmilla's newfound strength, we arrived at the empire yesterday. Miss Violet came to greet us, even being so generous to provide us shelter and give Carmilla some of her clothes, while Gusion lent me his. It was amusing to see my beloved picking the first red dress she could lay her hands on. Miss Violet – Guinevere – was fortunately very accommodating, with all her fancy things, Carmilla and I enjoyed her company._

_Carmilla chose my suit, too. It was nice to see that her sense of fashion complemented well with Guinevere's – our short time together became some sort of them teaching me how the modern empire fashion worked._

_However, since we would be staying here, Carmilla and I decided that we would help with the empire to the best of our abilities. Both Carmilla and Guinevere had the natural leadership skills due to their political position, so they would be spending more time together and think of where next they [Gusion and Guinevere] can go next. For the meantime, I promised Gusion I would help him find the temporary safe areas._

_Despite our situations – Gusion and Guinevere running away from their families, and us hiding away from the demons of the Abyss, it felt safe knowing we have each other to rely on... [even though Gusion is normally an antisocial brat and Guinevere is a chaotic narcissist. They do work out, somehow.] We all come down with the same desires:_

_Freedom. Safety. Love. Hope for a new beginning._

_And some vengeance, maybe?_


End file.
